Tainted Keys
by heart sunken
Summary: Jellal Fernandes, a piano prodigy. correction, Was. As he meets A Scarlet headed beauty in this small, small world. He ends up teaching her all he knows about piano playing. Those tainted keys of his have remained tainted for thirteen years. Will love be able to wash those stains away? Jerza, Nalu, WARNING AU
1. Chapter 1

**HEY. Its been a while. For those who have read my other story Golden. I'm kinda stuck in a hole but I think I've found a way out oof it. I just don't have the will power to get out and start writing. ._.**

**So This story's first chapter. I tried to put some humor. hence. TRIED. **

**I'd appreciate feedback :) **

**Like lots. I want to improve. **

**It'll give me a reason to write more. **

**I even added some Jerza in the first chapter. :D:D**

**all rights go to rightful owners**

* * *

><p>He lay silently in his bed wrapped in his cloud, white sheets. His eyes were half lidded and his unruly, ocean blue locks had been roughly swatted to the right of his face.<br>The slightest of a sigh escaped his perfectly sculpted lips before he groggily stumbled out of his queen sized bed.  
>His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room.<br>The same feet that had barely supported him had shuffled a few steps towards his mahogany coloured closet, though his eyes had only been centered on the frames hanging on the wall.  
>He glanced at the digital clock that sat on the counter to the left of his bed.<p>

'3:21'

Oh, good lord.  
>What was he doing up at such an ungodly hour?<p>

Oh, yes.

Today was special.

Without emotion he placed his fingers against the one of the many glass frames that occupied most of the wall space.

'Sachi, a piano born prodigy'

He stood with now, stable legs. Simply staring at the framed certificate.

He slowly adverted the hand he placed on the glass towards a gold plated frame, that looked much more superior to the previous one.

'Jellal Fernandés, a piano prodigy, the second to bring the Fernandés Honor'

A familiar pang of jealousy reached his chest.

Second.

He was simply the ghost following in her steps.

Not like It mattered now.

He ran his slender fingers through his hair in attempt to smoothen the tangles.

Jellal brought his hands towards his line of vision.  
>Studying every intricate detail with regret before turning his hands over scanning them once more. Finally placing his hands back at his sides he brushed past the dozens of frames,<p>

Exiting the room that mocked him without words.

* * *

><p>The piano centered in the middle of living room made his heart cringe in his chest.<br>He smiled in sorrow at the grand stack of piano books and notes stacked ontop one another at the foot of the piano.

"Jellal?"

He spun around at the sound of his name. Making direct eye contact with a pair of green eyes that resembled his own.

"Why are you up so early?" The person opposing him groaned in annoyance.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Meredy." He shot back with just as much tone.

"Do you want to make breakfast? Oh, and did I mention how pretty you look this fine morning?" He questioned crossing the borderline of pleading.

"Buttering me up will get you nowhere Jellal. But, thank you. I do take pride in my looks." Meredy teased puffing out her cheeks in what she thought to be cute.

"Stop trying to act cute." He groaned rolling his eyes leading her towards the kitchen as he knew his desperation was pointless as could be.

"Oh, no Jellal, I don't act cute! I am cute!" She screeched with what Jellal would define as 'self confidence'

I mean, don't all teenagers go through this 'self confidence' phase?

"Since were on our way to the kitchen why-"  
>He cut short of his words as he realized she had completley dissapeared.<p>

He cussed quietly before roughly yanking open the fridge.\  
>"Mustard, Ketchup, Ketchup...Is that a cheese stick?" He questioned out loud. He silently prayed it was a cheese stick.<br>Then he saw the 'cheese stick' move.  
>His face contorted into one of disguist as his stomach lurched, growling in anger.<p>

He silently thanked whomever created 24 hour restaurants.

* * *

><p>"A small coffee and two blueberry muffins please. Oh, with butter."<p>

"..Will that be all sir?"

"Yes."

He picked out the closest table yanked out the single chair scratching the legs of it roughly against the floor before plopping into it, lazily.

He arched his head sideways staring back at the woman who had took his order.

he'd give her an 8/10

taking note of the magnificent shade of red her hair was. Though it was in a ponytail the beauty of the color was still very evident.

She had pretty eyes too.

He stared openly at her breasts.

Not to mention her shapely features.

He chuckled at the cute little Orange uniform that undoubtedly suited her.

"Small coffee, Blueberry Muffins...and butter. " She called making direct eye contact with him.

He grinned brightly before walking over to fetch his meal.

"Thank you." He smiled before reaching out and grabbing for his meal.

"Your Welcome."

She nodded before narrowing her eyes.

"Say, you do look quite familiar.." She pondered.

He stiffened.

Was it possible this women recognized him as..

he quickly regained his composure.

"I think I would've remembered a beauty like you." He shot a handsome grin her way and too his surprise she blew it off.

She rolled her eyes which he found rather cute before chuckling.

"Yea, yea just enjoy your buttered muffins." She retorted.

"I'd enjoy buttering your muffin." He winked in a way most girls would've found sexy. MOST.

He watched as she paused awkwardly just awaiting for her cheeks to sprout roses.

"I'm actually not a big fan of muffins and butter." She finished blandly.

His jaw dropped.

AND HE THOUGHT HIS COUSIN NATSU WAS DENSE.

"Uh do you really..? you don't get it?" He questioned in utter surprise.

The corner of her mouth twitched before she burst into full on laughter.

It was absolutely the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He found himself sprouting roses.

"The look on your face!" She teased clutching her stomach.

It took him a moment but as he realized he grumbled and sat at his table munching on his muffin.

"Your quite the funny one." She stated a small smile etching itself onto her face before walking into the back of the restaurant.

He tried his best not to stare as she left.

Today's special day was definitely not going as planned

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**I hope it was okay. Considering I haven't wrote in a while.**

**So feedback? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

:D Hey.

thank you for waiting.

**Nevermore the Legacy**: .3. I do it all the time. Think of it as a bad habit lol and thank you :)

**Guest**: I'm glad you think its good :)

** chihayaayase9**:Thanks :D your awesome sauce for supporting me on wattpad as well!

all rights goto hiro mashima

* * *

><p>His steps sounded like mush in the rain. The carefully wrapped muffin was tucked neatly into a bag. His steps had slowed as he approached a small flower shop. "Welcome Jellal!" A perky voice ran through his ear.<p>

"Good morning, Lucy." He greeted.

"The usual Lilies?" She questioned knowingly.

"Yes please."

He watched her as she wrapped the flowers. He chuckled as he remembered his cousin Natsu had always had a thing for her. He wondered, when was the last time Natsu had visited?

"Here." She handed him the flowers.

He pulled out his wallet before a hand stopped him. "It's okay. It's on me. I guess were all feeling a little sentimental today." She mumbled looking down.

"I guess we are."

"Lily's were her favourite weren't they?" He could hear her voice cracking.

"They were."

"Make sure to give my thanks."

"I will."

And with that he walked out of the store another few minutes and she wouldn't have been the only one breaking. Only, he had been broken to begin with.

* * *

><p>His walk had felt like hours. In reality it had only been twenty minutes. He continued quickening his pace until he neared his destination. Grasping the flowers and unwrapping the blueberry muffin he placed them gently in front of his feet before kneeling to the ground.<p>

"Hello mom, I miss you. I brought you Lilies. I remembered them being your favourite. I brought you a blueberry muffin too. Though they taste like nothing compared to your homemade ones. Lucy says thank you for everything. She misses you too. Today is going to be a busy day with the festival and all. Meredy's fifteen now. I'm twenty. Time sure does fly by. Meredy's looking for a partime job. Mom I.. ...I love you. I'll visit soon. Goodbye."

He stood and left in a rapid pace. He still couldn't tell her. He still couldn't. He felt pathetic.

He pulled at his coat before losing himself in his thoughts. "My son, a prodigy. "He's a talented boy." "Your piano playing is beautiful, Jellal."

He snapped back into reality as he was already at the foot of his door.

"Where were you? Were you-"

"Yes. Now be so kind as too leave me alone until the festival." He swiftly cut her off.

"Alright."

He nodded his head before leaving her alone in the too-large-for-her room.

She frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>He sat in his oh so familiar piano bench across his piano that he hated with a passion. With trembling fingers he inched them closer to the piano before pulling his hand back rashly as if it had burnt him.<p>

"Stupid piece of shit." He growled. "Why didn't you just leave with mom?" He allowed a single tear slip from his face. "Why... did you just leave?" He felt his eyes burning more and more as more and more tears ran its way down his face like razorblades.

He continued releasing built up salty tears 'till his eyes felt heavy. Craving sleep he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep in his oh so familiar chair.

* * *

><p>Meredy studied herself in the mirror. She'd thought she had looked pretty dang good in her summer dress and what Jellal would describe as too-high-for-school shoes that'd she been dying to wear. Her mind wandered to Jellal and his no sense of fashion whatsoever. Once he had suggested she wear a pair of sweats and black flats to a party. Now that was embarssing. She inwardly chuckled at the sheer memory. It was almost festival time and Jellal was still in his little depressing cave-hole he called a room. "I should go fetch him."<p>

Quietly slipping in she found his face smushed against the piano...was that drool? An evil glint sparkled in those green eyes of hers before she yanked out her cellphone and took a few pictures at different angles for future blackmail.

She cleared her throat before noticing the tear marks that streaked his face. He had defintely been crying his heart out. A small twinge of guilt made its way into her chest.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet had never been much of a musician. Not that, that ever stopped her. She sat crossed legged in front a cheap, black keyboard no more than a hundred. A small slice of cake took its spot pridefully alongside her along with several pieces of crumpled paper.<p>

"I swear this note reading thing has got to be the most foriegn thing I have ever seen." She regarded the papers spread across her apartment floor. A sigh escaped her lips before she reached for the slice of cake, digging in with her fork. She stared at it with adoration before holding it to her mouth.

Her ears faintly caught the sound of the door being opened.

"Erza!"

Her eyebrows furrowed together in frusturation, her patience wearing thin. Her cake time had been delayed.

"Welcome back Lucy, early today?" She desperatley tried to hide her growing anticipation.

"Nevermind me! Aren't you performing at the festival?!" Lucy questioned angrily.

Erza raised an eyebrow.

Obviously.

**Sorry this is a slower paced story but Jerza moments will be on its way :3**


End file.
